1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet printer including: a conveyer belt wound around three rollers, i.e., a drive roller, a driven roller, and a tension roller; a convey roller which is biased toward the driven roller and which is configured to convey a sheet (a recording medium) while cooperating with the conveyer belt to sandwich the sheet therebetween; and an electrostatic-attractive-force generating means which is disposed between the drive roller and the driven roller and which is configured to permit the conveyor belt to generate an electrostatic attractive force.
In the above-described ink-jet printer, the electrostatic-attractive-force generating means includes two electrodes, i.e., an electrode plate and an earth electrode plate each having a comb-like shape and is configured to permit the conveyor belt to generate the electrostatic attractive force by application of a voltage between the two plates. The sheet sandwiched by the conveyor belt and the convey roller is conveyed to a region at which the sheet is opposed to a recording head while being attracted to the conveyor belt by the electrostatic attractive force, and an image is formed on the sheet by the recording head.